whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonozaki Family Uncles
The Sonozaki family are not only very influential in Hinamizawa, but also in the neighboring town, Okinomiya. They own many businesses, including Angel Mort, and retail stores. Two of these businesses are run by two of Mion and Shion's uncles who are both named "Yoshirō" Their third uncle, unnamed, is a very important member of the municipal assembly. Sonozaki Yoshirō Yoshirō, is the owner of the restaurant Angel Mort. Kindly, he gives Shion a job as a waitress, under the guise of her being Mion, when she returns to Okinomiya and hides from her grandma Oryō. He informs her about the third year of the curse occurring awhile she was away at St. Lucia Academy. Mion implies to Shion that he will be punished by the Sonozaki for helping her hide from Oryō, unless she "shows responsibility" by punishing herself. Appearance Yoshirō wears a red bow tie, a black jacket and a white shirt. He has brown hair and eyes. Images AngelMortOffice.png|Yoshirō and Shion in the Angel Mort's bureau 316px-Hippi3.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou Sonozaki Yoshirō Yoshirō, another uncle of Mion and Shion is the owner of the Toy Store. The club play in this store a game tournament Watanagashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen. ''In most worlds, he rewards the club members (except Mion) with prizes, and even gives Keiichi a really cute doll that the rest of the club admires. In the ''Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen worlds, he gives the doll to Reina instead of Mion, to avoid ruining his "bro-like" relationship he has with her. However, when Mion pours out her hurt feelings about Keiichi to Shion, she becomes jealous that her sister's crush is alive and well, therefore causing the tragedies in these arcs. In'' Hajisarashi-hen, he gives Keiichi a cursed swimming trunk and mistakenly tells him to write his own name where you're supposed to write down your crush's name, which will cause Keiichi to fall in love with himself if he keeps wearing it. Appearance Yoshirō wears a blue T-shirt, glasses, grey jeans, a blue bandana and a white apron. He has brown hair with a ponytail and beard. Images Desktop 02-12-2017 18-07-22-952.png|Yoshirō giving the doll Desktop 02-12-2017 18-15-07-898.png|Yoshirō showing the swimming trunks Desktop 02-12-2017 18-14-33-529.png|Yoshirō talking with Keiichi hippi.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 201px-Hippi2.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Third Uncle The third uncle of Mion and Shion is not named. He is a member of the municipal assembly who comes, in Minagoroshi-hen, with Saburō Sonozaki, who's a member of the prefectural assembly, at the Child Welfare Office to help The Club to save Satoko from Teppei. He looks very wealthy with his black car and his personal driver. Appearance He has brown hair. He wears glasses, a brown suit with a violet tie and has a violet and gold badge (certainly from the municipal assembly). Images Desktop 30-12-2017 16-37-20-609.png|Arriving at the Child Welfare Office Desktop 30-12-2017 20-49-47-309.png|His badge Desktop 30-12-2017 21-02-28-972.png|His car FourthUncleManga.png|The third uncle in the manga Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sonozakis Category:Adults